Consolation
by Edhil Morgul
Summary: OS Yuri. 4 * 225 mots. Et si elles se rapprochaient pour oublier leurs amours perdus ?


Bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté ici parce que j'attends que les fics longues que j'écris soient finies avant de les publier. J'ai tout de même décidé de poster cet OS que j'ai écrit hier soir.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est aux auteurs du manga Strawberry Panic.

La scène commence à la fin de l'épisode 14 après que Yaya est un peu malmené Hikari. Je voulais faire 4 * 200 mots mais finalement c'est 4 * 250 mots.

Attention, cette histoire est une histoire Yuri c'est-à-dire une histoire d'amour entre filles, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Consolation**

_~¤~ Yaya ~¤~_

Mais comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille à Hikari ?! Elle commence tout juste à construire une histoire avec Amane, quelques heures avant Kaname l'agresse et moi... Et moi je trouve le moyen de l'embrasser de force quand elle m'offre un coquillage en gage d'amitié... J'aurais dû lui avouer que je l'aime plutôt que de craquer comme ça, où mieux me maitriser comme habituellement. Mais même si je me réjouie pour elle, j'ai mal de la savoir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Maintenant elle m'évite et je fais de même. On ne se parle même plus, je me suis réfugiée dans la chambre de Nagisa et Tamao pour la nuit. Tamao... La voilà justement qui arrive. Elle me demande ce qui m'arrive, me dit qu'elle s'inquiète pour Hikari et moi et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est m'effondrer dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à pleurer contre elle pendant qu'elle me murmurait à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais besoin de relâcher la pression. J'ai eu honte sur le coup de me laisser aller comme ça mais pourtant ça nous a rapprochées et on reste souvent toutes les deux. Je suis heureuse avec elle et j'apprécie notre rapprochement mutuel.

_~¤~ Hikari ~¤~_

Je me suis sentie trahie quand Yaya-chan m'a embrassée mais elle me manque beaucoup. Je sais que c'est moi qui me suis éloignée mais j'avais peur et j'avais besoin de temps pour accepter que ma meilleure amie puisse être intéressée par moi... Aveuglée par mes sentiments envers Amane-sempai je n'ai rien vu de sa détresse. Je m'en veux beaucoup, elle est toujours mon amie même si j'aime Amane-sempai et que celle-ci accepte de rester avec moi. Je suis une si mauvaise amie qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Tamao-chan. Elles ne nous ont rien dit à Nagisa-chan et à moi mais Tamao-chan reste moins collée à Nagisa-chan, ne dit plus où elle va et Yaya-chan lui lance des regards entendus à chaque fois qu'elles se croisent. Je ne sais pas comment le ressent Nagisa-chan mais moi j'ai l'impression que Yaya-chan me rejette et que tout est de ma faute... Si je n'étais pas si éprise d'Amane-sempai et que j'avais fait plus attention à elle ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé et nous ne nous serions pas éloignées l'une de l'autre comme ça. La seule chose qui me rassure et me remonte le moral c'est que Yaya-chan a l'air beaucoup plus heureuse et épanouie. J'espère qu'elle ne me remplacera pas comme amie avec Tamao-chan mais qu'elle lui fera la même place dans son cœur que celle que j'ai faite à Amane-sempai.

_~¤~ Tamao ~¤~_

Au début de nos discutions j'ai avoué à Yaya-chan les sentiments que je porte à Nagisa-chan. Je l'aime et je suis jalouse quand elle parle à Shizuma-sama, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre elles deux pendant les vacances mais ça a bouleversé Nagisa-chan et je ne serais pas étonnée si elle me disait qu'elles se sont rapprochées... Pourtant, plus je parle avec Yaya-chan, plus je me dis qu'elle pourrait très vite remplacer Nagisa-chan dans mon cœur. Plus ça va plus je me dis que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment mais que je l'ai cru parce qu'après tout elle est celle que j'attendais depuis quatre ans, la fille avec qui je pourrais partager une chambre et qui serait mon amie, ma première amie. Je pense que c'est cette joie que j'ai sublimée sur sa personne qui m'a donnée l'illusion d'être amoureuse d'elle. Finalement, après deux mois de confidences régulières et un rapprochement certain entre Hikari-chan et Amane et entre Nagisa-chan et Shizuma-sama donc plus de chances pour nous, je me rendis compte que ça ne me faisait rien et m'aperçue que j'appréciais beaucoup Yaya-chan. Une froide après-midi d'hiver alors qu'on s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Elle se raidit de surprise mais me rendis mon étreinte avec un sourire promesse d'une nouvelle histoire qui, j'espère, sera belle.

_~¤~ Nagisa ~¤~_

Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis avec Shizuma-sama mais je peux toujours compter sur Tamao-chan en cas de problèmes, c'est une vraie amie. Et pourtant en ce-moment elle est moins présente et reste beaucoup avec Yaya-chan même si elle est là dès que j'ai besoin d'elle. Je lui ai demandée pourquoi elles s'étaient autant rapprochées mais elle m'a juste répondue qu'elle et Yaya-chan avaient toutes les deux vues les personnes chères à leur cœur aller vers une autre et que du coup elles en parlaient ensembles. Seulement, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout et qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Hikari-chan les regarde en souriant comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignore et Tamao-chan est comme sur un nuage quand elle rentre d'une promenade avec Yaya-chan. Je me demande si elles ne se sont pas consolées ensembles. Si c'est ça, je serais heureuse pour elles mais j'aurais bien voulue que Tamao-chan m'en parle. On est des amies après tout... Finalement je lui ai posée la question et elle m'a souris avant de me dire que j'avais bien devinée et que Yaya-chan était devenue plus qu'une amie pour elle. Hikari les avait vus s'embrasser et c'est pour ça qu'elle était au courant. Je suis vraiment heureuse car nous avons toutes quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui partage nos sentiments. J'espère sincèrement que ça durera longtemps.

**Fin**


End file.
